Stockholm
by Djap
Summary: Jack Carter x Nathan Stark, Family Carter-Stark is on its way to get another Nobel


**STOCKHOLM**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Jack Carter x Nathan Stark

**RATING**: PG

**GENRE**: Romance, Established Relationship

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money by using them to my own entertainment (and hopefully yours too). Pity.

**LANGUAGE**: English

**SO DRINK A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**SPOILER: **Dr. Nobel

**YOURS DJAP **

**A/N**: Because Nathan is involved with Jack and they are both old and grey in this story, our beloved scientist obviously never proposed Allison and is still alive in my world, so you might consider this an AU. As for the rest… sorry. I just felt terribly romantic today. XD

…

**Stockholm**

The city was even more beautiful than Jack ever could have imagined in his wildest dreams. He had never been able to fully loose the memories of Dr. Thatcher, the old scientist he'd shared them with through a machine. But standing here, looking out at the dark water of the river, Jack Carter was really happy he'd experienced those feelings at all.

It helped him to understand the members of his family better, which currently were both shopping to look good for their great appearance the next day. Because the former sheriff of Eureka hated shopping, he'd graciously allowed them do one of their favorite pastimes alone, to get some time for himself. So he'd wandered the quite charming city on his own, never resting long on one place until he'd reached the river. He was cold, because he wasn't used to such a cold weather in December, but at the moment he was fine while he sipped a cup of hot chocolate, which he held in his fists.

He had been thinking of a lot of things, but mostly about his family and their great day tomorrow though. He could clearly remember the feelings the possibility of a Nobel had evoked in Dr. Thatcher and he knew how proud his partner was about his own.

It showed clearly in the way Nathan _didn't _talk about it to other people. After all these years the scientist still loved to brag about his genius mind and his accomplishments although he'd been retired for more than two years now, just like Jack. That didn't stop both from working though, but they had kind of started to do things in a slower pace and without all the stress. It was time for them to let the younger generations take over, but to their surprise it hurt less to do so, than both would have expected.

Mostly they enjoyed having finally time for each other. That was something they were never able to do as long as they'd worked in Eureka, but in the past they didn't mind too much. Actually, if you would have asked Jack (or Nathan for that matter) only five years ago what would happen, if they finally would have more time for each other, he'd answered that they'd probably break up in under a week. He was sure they would drive each other crazy within 24 hours and probably kill each other at the end of the day.

Somehow they hadn't managed to drive each other crazy in their retirement though. Both still had their pet projects and time for themselves, but mostly they really enjoyed finally being in each other's company without the thread of any possible, work related interruption any moment.

It probably had to do with Zoe taking over the place of head as GD at the time they retired. With her in that place they didn't have to worry so much, as she was the best person for the job. And to his surprise Jack didn't even worry about the next catastrophe at Eureka, as his daughter had by now shown more than once that she could handle those problems perfectly well on their own. She'd lived long enough with both of them to use her brain and her muscles.

If that wasn't enough, the fact that she was going to receive her own Nobel tomorrow might be a sure sign she could handle things. Whenever Jack thought about that he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot at anyone who dared to look at him. He couldn't even begin to describe, how proud he was of his daughter. To his delight his lover always shared his stupid grin whenever anyone brought the subject on the table. Jack knew how proud Nathan was of his stepdaughter, especially as she'd followed his footsteps into Physics.

Jack was glad he had found the courage in the past to give this relationship a try. He'd loved to grow old together with his partner over the years and he was still looking forward to some really promising years with the man in the future. Jack's hair had long grown gray, but even Nathan's hair was mostly gray now too. The scientist had in his pride dyed his hair for a long time until Jack had told him how sexy he found the gray shimmer. The next day his lover had stopped doing it and Jack had made sure to reward his lover in the most expert way.

The former sheriff had relished in the hours he'd gotten for himself, because there was another thought he couldn't quite get out of his head lately. It had started with Zoe's announcement she'd get the Nobel, and when they'd arrived in Stockholm it had only grown worse. At first Jack had suspected these new feelings to be another lost memory of Dr. Thatcher, but when he was honest with himself it all had started long before Stockholm.

Both men had been terribly damaged in their former marriages and especially in the divorces. Jack had even sworn to himself one restless night he'd never marry again. He'd heard a similar statement from Nathan one evening, when they'd had too much to drink. And still, they'd been together for more than twenty years now and although Nathan had moved into the bunker only six months after their first date, Jack longed to make their relationship official.

They never hid their relationship, not even back at the beginning, because Eureka was one of the most tolerant places Jack had ever lived in and Nathan always did what he wanted anyway, no matter what others might think about it.

Considering all this Jack finally took a decision. They would escort their daughter tomorrow to fetch her much deserved prize, then he would take his family out for a real good dinner to celebrate and afterwards, when Zoe would leave with her husband Lucas, Jack would finally make his move:

He would go down on his knees and lift the box with the titanium ring and propose Nathan so old fashioned, he wouldn't be able to say anything but 'Yes' to him.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 1****st**** June 2010 **


End file.
